X-Men en musique
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Lors d'un événement lié à la fête de la musique, des fics musicales ont vu le jour... Qu'elles soient drôles ou tristes, elles sont à lire en musique.
1. Ta ga tame no sekai

**Note :** Fic écrite donc durant un évènement où on devait écrire sur des musiques (j'ai fait le même genre de recueil pour Avengers), et où j'ai parfois écrit sur les X-Men…  
 **Note 2 :** Cette fic a été écrite sur « Ta ga tame no sekai » que je connaissais pas du tout mais dont j'ai emprunté quelques paroles traduites en français sur Nautljon xD

Tout homme se blesse un jour et porte sa douleur comme un fardeau.  
C'était un fait avéré, et pourtant, Erik n'avait aucune blessure visible, sinon des cicatrices qu'il cachait avec autant de couches de vêtement qu'il voulait.  
Mais sa douleur était tout autre. C'était celle d'un homme qui avait vu des choses horribles, qui avait développé en lui la haine, la colère. Des émotions négatives, qu'il portait sur lui sans jamais s'arrêter, et qui faisait de sa douleur une arme.

Mais aussi en blessant les autres en retour, sans y penser.  
Quoique. Il y pensait peut-être. Il savait qu'en affirmant que les humains étaient des êtres démodés, qu'il fallait aplatir pour s'imposer, il blessait Charles. Il blessait aussi peut-être une autre personne, mais ça il ne le voyait pas.  
Il ne voyait pas que son propre fils était blessé de son comportement, et du fait qu'Erik était tellement dans son projet qu'il ne voyait même pas qu'il avait encore une famille.

Et alors qu'un horrible vent de cruauté se déchaînait sur eux sous la présence d'un « père des mutants » prêt à tout piétiner, Erik était plus ignorant que jamais. Plus inconscient. Plus haineux. Plus colère.  
Parce qu'on lui avait retiré sa fille, sa femme, sa nouvelle raison d'aimer. Parce que de toute évidence, les humains étaient réellement des créations vaines.

Alors qu'importait s'il gardait ses précieux sentiments bien enfouis au fond de son cœur. Qu'importe s'il aimait Charles plus qu'il ne le voulait.  
Tant pis. Il porterait sa blessure dignement au moins. Sa seule amie.  
Celle qui le mènerait à son rêve, à sa volonté.

Fin.


	2. 99 Luftballons

**Note :** Fic écrite sur le défi « Bonne ou mauvaise conscience » ou Kurt devait avoir bonne conscience  
 **Note 2 :** La fic a été écrite sur 99 Luftballons parce que quoi de mieux qu'une chanson allemande pour écrire sur un allemand ? Auf wiedersehen )

Tu venais de ce pays qui a été l'empereur de la guerre, de celui qui abritait ceux qui étaient du côté d'un homme qui méprisait tout ce qui n'était pas comme son idéal.  
Tu avais ce langage que peu aiment pour son côté râpeux et imprononçable. Soi-disant.  
Tu venais de ce pays de celui qui a tout changé le monde pour son idéal. Qui même sans y correspondre, bien au contraire, prêchait les blonds aux yeux bleus comme le futur obligatoire.

Et toi tu étais là. Correspondant à tout ce qu'Hitler ne voulait pas : un être différent, un être que même des gens soi-disant rempli de bon sens trouvaient hideux. Tu étais là, bleu, avec cette queue qui te répugnait toi-même pour ce que tu étais.  
Tu étais là, bleu, et mutant. Mutant et trop bon. Gentil.  
Tu étais empli d'une bonté gigantesque.

Comme ce jour là où tu devais occuper les enfants. Les nouveaux mutants. On te les avait laissés parce que leur professeur était occupé avec Charles Xavier et que tu passais par là.  
Et voilà que tu avais une paire d'yeux pointé sur toi.  
Mais plus que penser à leur faire du mal, à leur apprendre à se détester, ou simplement à faire pleins de bêtises parce que c'était amusant, toi tu étais rempli de cette bonne conscience qui te dictait ce que tu devais faire.

Dans ton esprit ça se passait comme ça : « je vais faire le bien, parce que ça me semble logique. Je sais ce que c'est quand on se comporte mal avec moi, donc moi je vais bien me comporter »

Comme si, de ce pays dont tu venais, au final, tu avais juste retenu la charcuterie et le fromage. Et encore ce n'était même pas sûr au vu de ton air chétif.

Toi, Kurt, tu préférais faire gonfler des ballons que Scott venait d'acheter pour faire une bataille de bombes à eau avec Peter. Sauf qu'au lieu que ces ballons servent à se batailler pour finir trempé, ils serviraient à ce pourquoi ils avaient été fait : à voler.  
Point de guerre même pour s'amuser avec toi. Tu étais le plus bon de tous. Tu ne pensais qu'au bien.

Ainsi donc, voilà comment tu t'occupais des enfants pourtant influençables et prêt à t'écouter : à faire gonfler des ballons pour les laisser s'envoler.  
Tu étais vraiment naïf. Insouciant et innocent.

Mais finalement, dans cet institut parfois brisé par les mauvaises consciences de certains, la tienne les protégera tous.

\- T'es digne de 99 Luftballons ! Te sortit soudain Peter qui passait par là.

Et bien que tu ne comprennes pas la référence, tu te dis que ça devait être quelque chose de bien.  
Comme toujours. Voir le positif avant le négatif.

Fin.


	3. Dommage

**Note :** Du coup, cette fic a été écrite sur une trop cool musique (haha c'très français) qui est Dommage de Big Flo et Oli :D

Peter était là, devant ce père qu'il avait retrouvé. Sa mère ne lui en avait jamais trop parlé. Juste de ce type qui contrôlait le métal.  
Peter, il ne s'était jamais douté qu'il puisse avoir un père – enfin si mais il avait fini par se dire que non -. Et maintenant il savait. Et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.  
Mais une chose était sûre : il aurait tout donné pour que son père le reconnaisse comme son fils.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour lui dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour lui donner son soutien, alors qu'Erik en avait plus que besoin ?  
C'était juste quatre mots à prononcer.  
Quatre mots qui pourraient tout sauver. Parce que Peter était assez intelligent pour savoir que c'était ce dont son père avait besoin.  
Qu'on lui dise qu'il avait encore une famille. Quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher.

Et Mystique qui était là, et qui elle parla.  
Peter qui resta muet. Du moins presque. Lâchant juste une phrase pleine de banalité « on est là ».  
On est là. Mais bien sûr.  
C'était dommage, ça ne faisait que trois mots et ce n'était même pas les bons.  
Il aurait dû le faire. Changer sa phrase.  
Il était à deux doigts de le faire, mais sa langue avait été plus rapide que lui.

Mais Peter avait fermé sa bouche. N'avait rien dit de plus.

Et maintenant, l'occasion lui était donnée à nouveau. Erik était de retour à l'Institut. Peter était là aussi.

Raven lui avait jeté un regard insistant du genre « allez, parle. »  
Il souffla, et une phrase le traversa sans qu'il ne sache d'où elle venait : « Vaut mieux vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets ».  
Et il comprit que ça serait trop dommage de ne rien dire.

Alors Peter s'avança, serrant un peu les poings, se mettant devant Erik qui ne demandait rien cette fois.

\- Tu sais, je t'ai dit que ma mère avait connu quelqu'un qui contrôlait le métal.

Silence. Mais Peter ne prit pas son temps pour poursuivre, lisant sur le regard de celui qu'il n'avait jamais pu appeler « papa ».

\- En fait c'était toi. Et elle a fait plus que te connaître. Elle m'a eu avec toi.

Ces propos étaient tranchés, et Peter se dit qu'il était totalement fou pour rester aussi nonchalant en les sortant. Mais c'était par habitude. Paraître tranquille quand intérieurement on bouillonnait, c'était sa spécialité.

\- Je suis ton fils.

Et qu'importe ce qu'Erik pouvait en dire. L'important c'est qu'il vivrait sans regret d'avoir donné une véritable identité à sa relation avec Magneto.

Fin.


	4. Chanson pour Pierrot

**Note :** Fic écrite sur Chanson pour Pierrot (pacqu'il faut savoir que Renaud est genre mon chanteur préféré et que quand pendant la séance « chansons française » on nous a proposé entre autre Chanson pour Pierrot j'ai poussé un cri aigu et je l'ai prise (fait ironique : c'est ma sœur qui l'avait proposé. It runs in family comme dirait l'autre)

Il avait eu une fille. Merveilleuse et douce, petite et innocente. Il voulait l'élever au mieux, loin de tous ses humains minables, lui montrer que la vie n'est pas si moche, que sa mère est vraiment belle, et que tout irait pour le mieux.  
Erik était prêt à tout pour lui rendre la vie magnifique, mais il fallait qu'on lui retire ça, bien évidemment.

Parce qu'il fallait croire qu'il ne pouvait que connaître la misère d'être tout seul sur ce chemin. Pourri en somme, qui lui rongeait le cœur. La vie lui offrait des espoirs avant de lui retirer à pleine vitesse.  
Il savait qu'il n'était pas tout seul, que Charles aussi, en avait subi des choses. Que Raven également.  
Mais justement, Charles n'était pas tout seul, il avait Raven.  
Erik n'avait plus rien.  
Sinon sa colère.

Alors c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'accrocha à ce mutant hideux prétendant être son « père » - leur père à tous -, lui disant même qu'il serait le point central de sa bande, le chef, presque.

Erik le croyait, parce qu'il ne croyait plus en rien.  
Il se laissait influencer, parce que son cœur n'était plus rien.

Il aurait voulu une famille. Un fils. Une fille. Quelque chose. Il ignorait qu'il en avait encore. Et de toute façon ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'énerver.  
Peter était là pourtant. Mais Erik ignorait ce qui les reliait.  
Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se rappelait vaguement de sa mère. Peut-être parce que quand Peter lui avait fait une référence à sa mère qui connaissait quelqu'un qui contrôlait le métal il s'était juste dit.

Oh. Pur hasard.

Pourtant s'il avait su qui était Peter, il aurait tout fait pour être avec lui. Peut-être pas avec sa mère. Peut-être juste pour l'éduquer, lui apprendre ce qu'il fallait apprendre. Nombre de fois, Erik s'était imaginé avoir un fils. Notamment quand son ancienne femme était enceinte.  
il avait imaginé tant de choses.

Et il l'avait. Juste à côté de lui.

Mais il l'ignorait parce que ce qui lui rongeait le cœur le bousillait.  
Peut-être qu'un jour il apprendrait, alors, ce jour-là il lui chanterait peut-être. Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire. Sous la joie et le bonheur de se savoir encore père.

Fin.


End file.
